Mark Davis
Mark Davis is a teenager in Freddy vs. Jason (2003) and The Future of Freddy vs Jason portrayed by Brendan Fletcher. He died by Freddy Krueger in his dream in both. His personal He's like the other teenager. His life Mark Davis was introduced as a patient at Westin Hills. The reason that Mark was sent to Westin because his brother, Louis David committed suicide. Will Rollins/ Simon Campbell was put into Westin Hills because he saw Dr. Campbell/ James Miller murder Lori/ Yesenia and Selena's mother. When he found out that Will/Simon needed to go see Lori/ Yesenia, he decided to help him to get out. He acted like a monkey, making monkey noises and jumping around the room. The person who's watching him was taking two needles and some tranquilizer before the scene cuts to show two workers dragging him through the halls to his and Will/ Simon room and putting him in the bed, saying, "Sweet dreams, Monkey Boy." Then, Will/ Simon asked him what he did that for and Mark held up the keys that he had stolen. Then, the scene cuts to show Will/ Simon helping Mark through the rain, calling him a lunatic which Mark replies, "I know you are, but what am I?" The next day at school, Lori/ Yesenia and her sister. Selena meets up with their friends. When they told their friend about their dreams about Freddy, Selena/ Lori also mentions the little girls singing a song and said, "And they were singing this song like..." before Mark sang, "One, two, Freddy's coming for you." Then, Lori/ Selena looked up and Mark was standing there, overhearing the conversation. Then, he began explaining why they sing that, telling Lori/ Selena that that's when he comes to kill her in their dreams. It shows that them discussing that Mark shouldn't have told her, their conversation was cut short when officers called out their names and began to try and take them back to Westin Hills. Death When he miss his brother, Mark heard something in the bathroom and turned around to walk out of the bathroom when he saw that the tub was now full of blood. Freddy, as Mark's brother, rose up from the blood, looked at him and said that he just needs him to send a little message for him which Mark replies that he won't do it. This causing Freddy to become enraged and lifting Mark a little bit off of the ground, saying that he would have to pass that message on himself. Then, he throws him across the room and sets him on fire. In the real world, Mark is on fire and running around the room while Lori/ Yesenia, Selena and Will/ Simon watch in horror. Then, he hits the window, begging for them to help him before he falls to the ground. A few seconds later, he comes back up before four claws mark appear diagonally across his face and he falls to the ground again. Then, he died with burned mark on his back that said "Freddy's Back". Category:Males died in the movies Category:Characters from Freddy vs Jason Category:Characters from The Future of Freddy vs Jason Category:Deceased Characters